Wondering Nights
by Sayuni
Summary: Estava viciado... Todas aquelas noites... Só queria saber dele vir e ocupar toda a minha noite com o máximo de prazer que conseguisse proporcionar... Mesmo não fazendo a menor de idéia de quem ele realmente fosse..." - -the GazettE ; RxR-
1. Noite Vazia

~ Nenhum desses personagens me pertence D:

~ Classificação 18 mas que deveria ser 21.... hehehe ;D

Essa é a minha segunda fic! A primeira em realidade alternativa! xD

AVISO: Dramas e lemons à frente!! xD

E a história vai ser bem complicada!! o/

** ESSA FIC FOI BASEADA EM "NOTHING BETTER THEN A NIGHT AFTER ANOTHER", DA MARAVILHOSA TE-CHAN, E PUBLICADA COM A DEVIDA AUTORIZAÇÃO **

Muito obrigada Te-chan, por me deixar postar essa história!! *faz reverência*

Espero que gostem! o/~

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – ****Noite Vazia**

* * *

Ruki não estava conseguindo dormir. As lembranças da última noite ainda estavam muito nítidas na cabeça... Até demais. Olhava para o relógio constantemente, esperando a hora passar, esperando a hora chegar. Mas... qual hora ele mais gostaria que chegasse?

Logo chegaria a hora de levantar-se para tomar seu remédio, tinha esquecido de deixar o copo d'água no criado-mudo. De novo. E logo chegaria a hora da... promessa. Promessa? Tinha sido uma promessa? Estava com um mau pressentimento... Mau...?

**1:00**

Faltava meia hora. Virou-se de barriga para cima e voltou a fitar o teto. Desistiu de tentar dormir. Porque dormir agora para levantar dali a 30 minutos não dava mais. Será que agüentaria? Sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa. Passou a mão no rosto e quando retirou, a viu molhada. Ajeitou os cabelos loiros para trás, molhando-o todo... Sentiu também uma gota de suor escorrendo pela barriga. Estava quente, muito quente... Ou era ele que estava se sentindo quente? Descobriu-se e levantou a camisa do uniforme de futebol que usava como pijama até a metade. Respirava pela boca. Passou a mão pelo peito úmido, marcado, que subia e descia...

_Não, não, pára com isso, Ruki. _

Levantou as mãos e deu uma olhada rápida no relógio, antes de pô-las sobre o rosto...

**1:02**

Será que o tempo não poderia andar _mais_ devagar...?! Ficou com as mãos ali, afastando as pernas lentamente, fechando as pernas lentamente. Deveria parar com isso... Definitivamente não estava ajudando em nada... Só em sentir mais calor ainda. E em não perceber que uma das mãos já estava sobre seu membro, ereto, fazendo leves carícias. Abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Não conseguiu segurar um pequeno "ah!" abafado, de surpresa, talvez? Pois tinha se assustado e arregalado os olhos, retirando a mão que sobrara da testa, deixando-a parada no ar.

Olhou para o teto de novo e tirou a mão de dentro do calção, colocando-a de novo no mesmo lugar por cima deste. A mão que estava no ar pousou levemente sobre seus lábios entreabertos, secos... ansiosos...

Voltou com as mãos para o rosto, apertando-o, contraindo seu corpo com um grunhido de insatisfação e dor, pelas manchas roxas. Não estava agüentando mais...

Virou-se de lado, o contrário do relógio. Encolheu uma das pernas e a abraçou. Mas aquela disposição das pernas também não ajudava. Sentia-se cada vez mais quente. Expectativa, talvez? Encolheu um pouco a outra perna. Mas logo percebeu que nenhuma posição que ficasse alteraria o estado de seu baixo ventre.

Fechou os olhos. Para quê? Logo toda a história da noite passada se repetia em sua cabeça...

_PÁRA COM ISSO_, pensou para si mesmo, apertando os olhos e a testa contra o joelho. Não adiantava, aquela voz não saía de sua cabeça... Aquele cheiro...

"_Sabe o que eu quero fazer com você?_"

Sim, sabia... e ele não imaginava o quanto... também queria...

Apoiou-se na cama, levantando o tronco. Estava pingando de suor. Não queria olhar o relógio. Por que _caralhos_ essa merda de remédio precisava ter um horário tão rígido?!? Virou a cabeça o mínimo possível para que desse pra ver a luzinha vermelha piscante...

**1:14**

MERDA!! _Tudo_ isso para passar míseros DOZE minutos?!?!

Bateu com força a testa na parede. Não sentiu dor... Levantou a cabeça esfregando o rosto na parede, de boca aberta. Então será que... Tudo aquilo aconteceu em... 11 minutos? Tinha lembrado de tudo, todos os detalhes, todas as falas, todos os movimentos... E somente 11 minutos se passaram? Ele estava assim, nesse estado, nesse desespero, por causa de... 11 minutos...?

A parede estava fria. Sim, o tempo estava frio... Claro, ele estava de cobertor... Mas a temperatura do corpo dele... Estava longe disso. Ficou com metade do rosto encostado na parede, e subiu seu corpo, encostando também o peito. Finalmente pôde sentir uma ponta de frio...

Estava _tão_ necessitado assim?! Lembrou-se que fazia mais de um mês que não saía com ninguém.. Nem homem nem mulher. Desde que tinha percebido sua estranha atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo, diminuiu e muito sua vontade de sair com mulheres. Mesmo elas se jogando em cima dele. Estava mais interessado nos homens. Percebeu que podia conseguir qualquer um, o mais bonito, o mais gostoso que quisesse. Ninguém resistia.

Mas... esse... Nunca tinha visto alguém parecido com ele... Não achou que pudesse existir. Aquelas mãos...

De repente, quem sabe por causa da cabeça mais fria, ocorreu-lhe um pensamento de que talvez estivesse agindo como uma mulher. Uma mulher necessitada. No cio...

Trocou a bochecha que estava em contato com a parede. Não estava agindo como mulher. Afinal, estava com medo também. Aquele medo tinha, sim, um fundamento. Aquele homem poderia muito bem estar com uma arma, em virtude das circunstâncias. Podia machucar-se, podia tê-lo machucado... Muita sorte não ter se deparado com algum tipo de faca. Sempre adorou armas brancas. Apontada para o pescoço... Ou qualquer outra parte do corpo... Quem sabe se ele o estivesse ameaçando com uma faca não tivesse sido mais... Interessante?

Afastou o corpo da parede. Estava com principio de torcicolo devido à posição e à força que aplicava contra a mesma. Teve um leve pensamento de que aquela mania de masoquismo poderia algum dia ter uma séria conseqüência.

Mexeu o pescoço com dificuldade, a fim de olhar o relógio...

**1:19**

PORRA!! Esse relógio tava de sacanagem!! Ficou _horas_ pensando em zilhões de coisas, e só se passaram CINCO minutos?!? Tá, não tinha ficado horas. Mas que foi bastante tempo, foi. Deu até pra viajar em algumas coisas.

Sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro. Olhou pra baixo e viu que estava quase normal novamente. Engatinhou então para fora da cama, pondo os pés naquele chão frio. Estava sentindo frio, finalmente...

Correu nas pontas dos pés até o armário, pegou um par de meias grossas, vestiu-as em pé mesmo e correu para o banheiro. Aliviou-se apoiando um braço na parede e a testa nele. Ficou ali parado, nesta posição, por um tempo.

Quando o braço começou a doer, sentiu também um frio bem incômodo nas partes. Pôs tudo para dentro do calção rapidamente. Fechou o vaso e sentou-se em cima, dando descarga e prestando atenção em todos os detalhes do barulho que aquilo fazia. Não dá pra dizer quanto tempo ficou ali fitando a pequena traça invasora no chão do banheiro.

Apoiou a testa nas costas das mãos quando imaginou quanto tempo devia ter se passado até ali. Talvez... Uns 3 minutos? Mesmo demorando, cada minuto que passava chegava mais perto da hora fatídica...

Levantou-se devagar, as pernas tremiam, lavou as mãos mas não as enxugou, preguiça? Pode ser. Dane-se.

Quando abriu a porta do banheiro, quase caiu para trás.

**1:37**

PUTA QUE PARIU!!!! Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e correu como pôde até a porta do quarto. Tinha ficado sem fazer nem pensar em _nada_ no banheiro e passou mais tempo que quando estava se desfazendo na cama??? Constatou que preferia ficar pensando em coisas legais revirando-se na cama a ficar passando frio no banheiro.

Abriu a porta _bem_ devagar... Estava com medo de fazer algum barulho. Estava tremendo... Estava respirando rápido... Para quê tudo isso? Entendia e não entendia ao mesmo tempo.

Olhou com cuidado o corredor. Já estava com os olhos acostumados ao escuro, podia ver tudo claramente, mesmo com a pouca luz que passava pelas cortinas brancas da sala.

Andou devagar, apoiando-se nas paredes, até o final do corredor. Parou ali e respirou fundo, tentando ajeitar a respiração descompassada. Agarrou-se à quina da parede e olhou pelo canto, devagar.

Não tinha nada na sala nem na porta da cozinha. Continuou grudado na parede, que agora nem parecia estar tão fria, deslocando-se. À medida que chegava mais perto da cozinha, mais tremia. Talvez estivesse tremendo de frio também. Mas isso agora era o que menos importava. Parou na frente da porta, sem olhar para dentro. Estava tomando coragem...

Finalmente, de um impulso, meteu a cabeça pra dentro da cozinha.

E não viu... nada. Entrou no cômodo, agora mais rápido. Ainda estava tremendo, mas... Olhou para um lado, nada, olhou para o outro... nada.

A janela estava aberta, foi até lá, apoiou-se na ponta dos pés, tentou olhar por ela. Mesmo estando no segundo andar, não conseguia ver o chão lá embaixo. Devia ter mandado abaixar a altura dessa merda. Não percebeu nenhum movimento, até onde podia ver... Será que ele tinha vindo por ali?

Afastou-se da janela olhando para ela. Seu coração estava disparado e ainda tremia. Por causa da... Decepção?

Andou devagar até o filtro, pegou o copo ali do lado, encheu-o de água... Sem tirar os olhos da janela. Mordeu o comprimido dividindo-o em dois, engoliu primeiro a parte que tinha ficado menor e depois a parte maior, como sempre fazia.

Sentou-se no chão de frente para a janela, terminando de beber a água do copo. Já estava mais tranqüilo... Não iria acontecer nada...

Ficou ali um tempo, fitando a janela, mas sem vê-la. Sua visão estava em sua imaginação. Tudo o que ele tinha pensado que aconteceria hoje... A expectativa tão grande... Misturada com medo... Droga!! Por que tinha que gostar dessas coisas??

Levantou-se, colocou o copo no lugar, andou em direção à porta. Olhou uma ultima vez para trás... Nada.

Voltou para o quarto cansado, agora sim estava morto de sono. Podia deixar seu corpo descansar em paz, sem a mente pervertida atrapalhar...

Deitou-se na cama e viu as horas.

**2:14**

Merda... Ele sabia que tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte... Cobriu-se olhando o teto e tentou lembrar-se uma última vez daquele rosto... Mas dormiu antes disso.

* * *

**~.~.~**

_Espero que não esteja muito confuso... É o Ruki lembrando de coisas...._

_Coisas que explicarei no próximo capitulo~! o/_

_Se gostarem, deixem reviews~! \o\_


	2. Flashback

**Capítulo 2 – Flashback**

* * *

**1:30 da noite anterior**

Ruki acordou com aquele barulhinho mais que conhecido e com um grunhido desligou o despertador. Pelo menos era uma música que gostava bastante. Tateou o criado-mudo à procura do seu querido copo, mas ele não estava lá. Por que sempre esquecia de pô-lo ali do lado? O remédio estava ali, mas como tomar sem água?? Não conseguia nem engoli-lo todo, que dirá a seco!

Relutante, descobriu-se e sentou-se na cama. Quase caiu dormindo sentado. Essas últimas semanas de trabalho frenético estavam acabando com ele. Não estava a fim de andar até a cozinha para pegar água... Mas pelo menos lá era mais quente que seu quarto. Já estava de meias, só faltava procurar o chinelo. Ah... Lembrou-se que estava na cozinha também. Droga. Essa mania de desligamento iria acabar dando em merda algum dia.

Andou arrastadamente até a cozinha, de sono. Preguiça enorme até de abrir os olhos direito. Sentiu um vento frio incomodativo... Teria esquecido a janela aberta? Ah dane-se, o máximo que poderia acontecer no segundo andar seria um morcego desavisado entrar voando daquele jeito desengonçado atrás das frutas no cesto em cima da mesa.

Meteu a mão do lado do filtro para pegar seu copinho mas estava tão mais pra lá do que pra cá que quando o puxou, caiu no chão. E rolou até lá looonge... Na verdade deve ter rolado 1 metro só, mas a preguiça era tamanha que suspirou pesadamente, com os braços largados ao lado do corpo, pensando no quanto de energia iria gastar para pegar aquele objeto.

Sorte que uma boa alma pegou para ele, e o estendeu bem na altura da torneira do filtro. Sorriu feliz, enchendo o copo enquanto mordia o remédio. Engoliu as duas partes, terminou de beber o resto da água, pôs o copinho de volta no lugar e não esqueceu de falar um "valeu!" pro moço da faixa no nariz em agradecimento. Ouviu ele responder que não havia de quê, e antes de sair da cozinha, fez um positivo com o dedão.

Foi andando devagar pelo corredor pensando, que moço simpático! Bonito... E que bela voz... E... Desconhecido.

Parou, estático. Arregalou os olhos. Quem era aquele maluco com uma faixa no nariz na cozinha???

Tentou suspirar, mas a respiração falhou. QUE RIDÍCULO!! Como ele não conseguiu se lembrar na hora que morava sozinho? Que não podia ter ninguém na cozinha?? Agora estava com um ladrão dentro de casa e ainda tinha feito sinal de positivo para ele!!!

Começou a tremer e o coração, a bater acelerado. Estava de costas para a cozinha, mas mesmo assim deu alguns passos hesitantes para trás, olhando fixamente para frente. Pensou em um monte de coisa, chamar a polícia? Claro que não! Não dava tempo! Mexeu a mão devagar, procurando, tentando alcançar algum bibelô, algum objeto, um abajur, qualquer coisa que fosse.

Sentiu um corpo aproximar-se por trás e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha toda. Ficou parado alguns segundos tremendo, sentindo aquela energia quente, diferente. Até que mexeu um pouco o braço para cima, em uma tentativa desesperada e vã de sair correndo, ou sei lá... Como poderia correr com as pernas do jeito que estavam...?

Sentiu então uma mão se fechar sobre seu braço. Quase desabou no chão de tanta tensão. As pernas bambas penderam para um lado, e a criatura tratou de agarrar o outro ombro rapidamente, apertando-o com aquela mão forte.

Sentiu calafrios enquanto sentia a mão deslizar até o pulso, segurando-o com força. Arrepiou-se. Ele encostou o corpo. E pôde senti-lo... Quente... Engoliu em seco.

- ... ia pegar alguma coisa? – Ouviu uma voz grave falando devagar bem no pé de seu ouvido.

Estava ficando sem ar. Tentou respirar mas acabou suspirando e fechando os olhos. Aquela voz...

O cara então puxou seu braço violentamente para trás, pondo-o no meio de suas costas, encostando no peito dele. Ouviu Ruki gemer abafado, arqueando as costas, e apertou ainda mais. Andou para frente, até encostar o peito do menor na parede do corredor.

- Deveria ter ido dormir... – falou, amassando o pequeno contra a parede fria.

- ... e se eu não quisesse?

Ruki não acreditou que tivesse tido coragem para responder. Mas agora já era. Queria saber qual seria a reação do outro...

- Ah... – ouviu, enquanto ele deslizava a mão que estava no ombro pelo outro braço, juntando os pulsos na parede na frente dele, e os prendendo. Ofegava, estava com o coração a mil. Podia sentir o corpo quente do desconhecido mexendo contra o seu. O que será que esse cara pretendia? – Então você não quer ir dormir?

Foi então virado e jogado novamente com força com as costas contra a parede, enquanto tinha seus braços levantados acima da cabeça. Novamente um gemido de dor e surpresa escapou de seus lábios e, abrindo os olhos, puxou o ar pesadamente, retesando-se. Estava cara a cara com ele.

Finalmente pôde ver direito o rosto do sujeito. Quer dizer... mais ou menos, porque ele usava uma faixa estampada que cobria o nariz e uma franja comprida que tampava-lhe um dos olhos. Só dava para ver a boca, que estava encurvada de um lado só, em um meio-sorriso pervertido e um olho, que parecia querer penetrar nas profundezas dos seus pensamentos. Ou... de outros lugares...

Era tão bonito... Acabou mordendo o lábio inferior na expectativa do que ele estaria pretendendo. O que quer que fosse, não podia perder a oportunidade...

Ele chegava o rosto mais pra perto bem lentamente, fazendo Ruki arregalar os olhos, bater com a parte de trás da cabeça na parede e respirar cada vez mais rápido.

Encostou a boca no ouvido do menor, respirando ruidosamente e descendo as mãos pelos braços, seguindo pelos lados do corpo esbelto do pequeno. Era definido... Gostoso... Tinha uma cintura fina, parecia uma menina. A vontade de abusar dele crescia mais... E o baixinho parecia até querer que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse...

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você...?

As mãos iam descendo mais, esfregando, chegando nos quadris e os apertando...

- Não...

A voz de Ruki saía num sussurro, não estava conseguindo nem respirar direito, quanto mais falar. A imaginação estava trabalhando freneticamente, e aquela montanha de imagens do que ele poderia fazer com seu corpo, já pegando fogo, passando por sua mente o fez estremecer e cambalear. Mas o outro o segurava forte, e sentia suas mãos subindo novamente, por dentro da camisa, levantando-a e parando na cintura, apertando cada vez mais forte. Quando ouviu um pequeno gemido de satisfação sair daquela boca carnosa e misteriosa diretamente em seu ouvido, levantou a cabeça, suspirando pesado.

Os dedos dele foram virando devagar para baixo, enquanto as mãos desciam lentamente...

- Sabe o que eu quero fazer com você...?

As mãos iam descendo cada vez mais, os dedos entrando na boxer, abaixando...

- Sei...

Estava com a boca aberta, os olhos fechados. Como poderia sentir-se assim com mãos desconhecidas alisando seu corpo? Estava muito bom... Estava adorando... Não sabia onde ia dar, mas queria continuar... Queria ouvir aquela voz grave em seu ouvido falando coisas obscenas...

- Aaahh... Sabe, é...?

E as mãos abaixando cada vez mais, perigosamente mais...

- E você... não vai fazer nada...? – continuou.

Lógico que não. Sua natureza masoquista nunca deixaria escapar uma oportunidade de ter o corpo violado bem dentro de sua casa, bem ali no meio do corredor, por um cara que talvez levasse todos os seus pertences mais valiosos. Queria responder que não, que queria mesmo que ele fizesse tudo o que tinha e que não tinha direito, agarrá-lo, arrancar suas roupas e deixá-lo satisfazer seus desejos. Mas a voz não saía...

- ...ah...

As mãos dele apertavam suas nádegas, e continuavam a descer... De repente, de uma vez só, ele deu um puxão para baixo, descendo o calção de Ruki até o meio das coxas, expondo-o completamente. O pequeno se encolheu todo enquanto ofegava.

O cara abaixou então a cabeça e fitou seu membro ereto com tanta voracidade que as pernas do menor acabaram por ceder, e começou a escorregar pela parede, tamanha a vontade de realizar algo que nunca tinha feito antes... Um gemido de expectativa saiu de sua boca mesmo fechada, enquanto o outro o segurava de novo pelos quadris, apertando-o contra a parede com seu corpo. Podia sentir todo o calor e vontade dele também, enquanto tinha a camisa retirada e seu pescoço mordido por aquela boca que dava vontade de morder.

A camisa do uniforme velho caiu em qualquer lugar e as mãos do menor se dirigiram automaticamente para os ombros do maior. Este as retirou rapidamente, botando-as de novo contra a parede, ao lado do rosto assustado com a reação inesperada.

- Não encosta...

Foi tudo o que disse, sem sequer retirar a cabeça de onde estava. Um medo subiu pela barriga de Ruki... que o excitou mais. Por que não podia encostar?

- T-tá... – gaguejou, tentando manter-se na posição.

O loiro misterioso continuou o que estava fazendo, porém mais violentamente. Apertava mais forte, arrancando suspiros mais pesados, mordia mais forte, arrancando gemidos de dor. Ruki tentava ao máximo não sair muito da posição, aproveitando todos os detalhes dos toques tão diferentes.

Mas era muito difícil... Pois logo ele estava abrindo seu cinto expondo a boxer preta, apertando-a junto com aquele órgão que mais desejava no momento contra o seu exposto, ambos totalmente duros e quentes. Roçava e esfregava o corpo inteiro, apertava todas as partes, mordia toda a extensão do peito, seus braços e pescoço, deixando marcas que não estava nem um pouco preocupado se doeriam depois.

Não podia sequer encostar nele... O loirinho remexia-se em aflição, por que não podia? Deliciava-se com aquelas mãos subindo e descendo por seu corpo inteiro, arranhando, beliscando, apertando; ele o mordia e lambia, deixando-o sentir frio em vários pontos... fazendo o pequeno necessitado bater na parede, passar as mãos no rosto... E parecia que o outro estava se divertindo com seu sofrimento. Estava querendo torturá-lo? Se fosse, já estava o suficiente, até demais...

Quando a cabeça dele estava em seu quadril, com a língua descendo perigosamente em direção a sua virilha, não conseguiu segurar os impulsos e as mãos se dirigiram automaticamente para a cabeça do loiro mais alto. Este parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo, ofegando, fazendo Ruki recolher as mãos rapidamente e prender a respiração.

Merda!! E agora?! Devia ter se segurado melhor pois estava totalmente exposto, nem se quisesse fazer algo poderia, estava sem forças. O que esse cara poderia fazer com ele nesse estado?? Agora estava realmente com medo, o coração batia forte, de um jeito diferente de antes.

O maior então se levantou devagar, olhando nos olhos do pequeno. Sentiu um calor percorrendo seu corpo, imagens que não deviam ressurgindo em sua cabeça... Colocou as mãos espalmadas na parede bem ao lado do ouvido de Ruki, que o fez prender a respiração com os olhos arregalados, úmidos pelas lágrimas.

- Eu disse... para não encostar... – disse, devagar, deixando o chibi mais nervoso ainda.

- D-d-des-desc-

- Cala a boca!! – gritou, dando um soco na parede bem ao lado do rosto de Ruki, que se contraiu de susto e ansiedade, deixando escapar uma pequena lágrima pelo canto do olho.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... – olhou nos olhos molhados do pequeno e botou um dedo em seu nariz – Amanhã...

De repente, o desconhecido bateu com força as duas palmas no peito de Ruki, ouvindo um gemido alto de susto sair daquela boca seca de nervosismo. Levou as mãos pesadas até embaixo dos ombros dele, arrastou-o pelo corredor até um porta qualquer, que abriu e o jogou lá dentro de qualquer maneira. Fechou a porta com violência e saiu rapidamente, pouco se importando em como ele estaria.

Por que aquelas imagens resolveram voltar justo agora? Não podia nem ao menos se divertir?? Maldito... Percebeu então que precisaria de muito tempo para se livrar daquilo...

Ruki estava caído no chão do quarto, sem saber o que fazer. As pernas, tremendo como nunca tremeram antes. Seu calção no meio de suas coxas ainda expondo o membro ereto e sua camisa em algum lugar do corredor. A cabeça rodava. As lágrimas escorriam. O que estava acontecendo? O que teria acontecido?? Queria saber, não podia ficar ali achando que tinha sido um sonho. Ou pesadelo... Até porque aquelas marcas e as dores locais eram bem reais.

Apoiou-se na estante, levantando-se com muito esforço. Escorou a cabeça no batente e subiu o calção, para logo depois abrir a porta. Andou com dificuldade pela casa... Mas ele tinha sumido. Procurou por todos os lugares e não o achou, por onde tinha saído? Estava tremendo, ofegante ainda, e foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de água com açúcar para tentar se acalmar. No corredor, abaixou-se para pegar sua camisa mas não a vestiu. Voltou pro quarto e se jogou na cama ainda tremendo, mas... Sentindo algo bom... E inesperado...

E... Ele disse... Que não ia ficar assim...?

* * *

- MATSUMOTO!!

Levantou a cabeça rapidamente, sobressaltado. Olhou para os lados e por uns instantes não reconheceu o lugar. Mas logo virou a cabeça para cima e fechou a boca endireitando a coluna quando viu a cara irritada de seu chefe. Tinha dormido e sonhado na mesa do escritório!! E essa coisa fria na cara...? Merda... Estava babando...

- Eu acho melhor você aparecer amanhã com tudo pronto, heim, Matsumoto!! – disse-lhe o chefe afastando-se, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Ah... Matsumoto-kun... – chamou-lhe sua colega, esticando-se na cadeira. – Eu deixei você dormir porque chegou com uma cara de sono tão horrível. Mas justo quando você começou a gemer o chefinho tava passando, e não deu tempo de te acordar... Desculpa...

- Ah... Tudo bem, Hoshi-san... Obrigado... – respondeu Ruki, roxo de vergonha, encolhendo-se em sua cadeira.

Havia gemido enquanto sonhava de novo com os acontecimentos daquela noite?? Passou a mão pelo rosto. Tinha chegado com cara de sono porque dormira tarde esperando o misterioso ladrão que supostamente apareceria...

Mas será que... essa noite...?

* * *

**~.~.~**

_O Ruki disse numa entrevista que dorme com uniforme de futebol xD~_

_Achei isso tããão fofo! *-*  
E também disse ser masoquista! ;D  
Maldito baixinho, atiçando as mentes férteis das pobres fans *-*~  
_


	3. Terceira Noite

**Capítulo 3 – Terceira Noite**

* * *

.

_Apesar do Reita também ser masoquista, ele será sádico nessa fic! D~~_

_Fiz com muita vontade , espero que gostem!! ^__^~_

_._

* * *

Ruki acordou como todas as noites, porém, dessa vez, o coração batia acelerado. Levantou apoiando-se nos cotovelos num susto, a boca aberta respirando rápido, e ficou confuso com tudo. Olhou pro lugar da onde vinha o barulho e lentamente levou a mão ao despertador, desligando-o.

Como poderia esquecer do fato de ter que acordar todas as noites a essa hora para tomar aquele maldito remédio?? Estava sem sono e com um pressentimento muito esquisito. Sentou-se na cama ainda virado para o travesseiro, e as lembranças das noites passadas lhe vieram à cabeça... Fazendo o coração, que já estava normalizando, voltar a bater muito rápido.

Balançou fortemente a cabeça e, em um movimento brusco, pegou logo o remédio e o copo d'água na cabeceira. Quem sabe aquilo tudo não tivesse sido um sonho mesmo? Apesar das marcas roxas, já verdes, espalhadas pela pele. Mas a noite passada, essa sim tinha sido bem real. Ele pareceu tão ameaçador, e no entanto nem deu as caras... Quem garantiria que fosse aparecer essa noite? Tratou de tirar o assunto da cabeça, e tomou o remédio pensando no gosto ruim que ele tinha.

Mas assim que pôs o copo de volta no lugar, ouviu um barulho na direção da cozinha. Parou do jeito que estava e prendeu a respiração, arregalando os olhos. Sentiu calafrios pela espinha toda.

Será ele? Ora, não tinha acabado de decidir que não pensaria mais nisso?? Então será... Um gato?? Ou... Outro ladrão? Não queria que fosse...

Levantou-se, nem vestiu os chinelos. Foi direto para a porta, que abriu devagar, sem fazer barulho. Podia ouvir as batidas fortes de seu coração, e tentava respirar sem fazer ruído, apesar de estar bastante descompassada. Andou curvado, passo a passo, apoiando as mãos nas paredes do corredor em direção à cozinha. Mas não pôde ouvir mais nada. Suas pernas tremiam, avançava com dificuldade, morrendo de medo... E se não fosse ele? E... Se fosse ele, mas... Hoje não estivesse "bonzinho" como tinha sido da primeira vez? Balançou a cabeça novamente, irritado por ainda estar pensando no misterioso homem da faixa.

Chegou no final do corredor e parou. Não teve coragem de olhar pela esquina, nem sequer de levantar os olhos. Olhava para o chão, podia ver algumas sombras movendo-se irregularmente. Se agachou de nervosismo e abraçou as pernas bambas com os braços trêmulos. Tremia demais... Viu um par de sapatos brancos, compridos e com a ponta levantada aparecer andando lentamente na sua frente. Esbugalhou os olhos de susto. Encostou-se na parede fria, sem ar, o coração parecendo querer sair pela boca. Ele realmente tinha vindo afinal... Ele realmente estava ali! Levantou o olhar, na direção da cara dele.

O rapaz agachou-se bruscamente, sorrindo de lado como sempre, fazendo o pequeno cair para trás, sentado de boca aberta. Viu o rostinho assustado do menor se contrair todo de dor e susto quando dirigiu sua mão ao pescoço e o apertou, para levantá-lo esfregando-o na parede.

- A-aahhh...! – gemeu Ruki.

Ser levantado pelo pescoço não era bem o que esperava. Mas justamente por causa da surpresa sentiu uma mistura de dor, medo e... prazer. E se esse maluco fosse sádico?? Ah, mas... Ele finalmente estava ali! Finalmente o tinha de novo em sua casa, bem na sua frente, querendo seu corpo... Querendo...

O cara então esticou o braço afastando-se um pouco dele, e o olhou de cima a baixo. Estava com aquela mesma camisa velha de uniforme. Masculino... Mas ao mesmo tempo feminino, por estar _somente_ com uma camisa larga, sem nada por baixo... Sentiu um frio na barriga com aquela imagem, ainda mais o vendo com as mãos no ar, querendo desesperadamente segurar o braço que o estava sufocando mas sem poder, com medo pelas lembranças daquela noite. Sorriu, dessa vez com toda a extensão da boca, e aliviou um pouco a pressão para mostrar isso ao pequeno.

O loirinho pôde então abrir os olhos úmidos, estava doendo muito, mas se impedia ao máximo de pegar no braço daquele cara, não queria aquela situação novamente. Apesar de ter sido bem menos dolorosa que essa... Viu um sorriso completamente tarado nos lábios dele e sentiu um calafrio subir pela barriga. Fisgadas. Retesou-se e espalmou as mãos na parede atrás de si, fechando novamente os olhos, enquanto deixava escapar um gemido baixo, indefinido. Não sabia se era de dor, de medo, de tesão, de expectativa...

Sentiu o corpo dele grudar-se no seu, apertando-o, e chegar aquela boca maravilhosa bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Estava me esperando?

Ah, aquela voz.... O coração bateu muito forte, pensou que com certeza ele devia estar sentindo também. Certamente o estava esperando... E com necessidade de sentir aquelas mãos novamente...

- Vo-você... Ti-tinha... dito... – começou sem pensar, mas não conseguia falar direito. Estava ofegante e sem conseguir respirar pela pressão da mão em seu pescoço, que ele tinha posto de novo.

- Queria que eu tivesse vindo ontem, é?

Perguntou enquanto colocava a mão livre sobre a coxa do baixinho, por dentro da camisa, levantando-a. Perguntava as coisas sabendo que ele não tinha como responder, nem se quisesse. Queria ver sua reação e se deliciar com a idéia de que aquele pequenino poderia vir a ser sua válvula de escape.

- Ah... – encolheu-se o menor.

Se ele tivesse visto sua situação na noite anterior com certeza riria freneticamente de sua cara. Não conseguiu dormir direito e ainda teve que agüentar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos infundados, tudo por causa de sua natureza necessitada de aventuras inusitadas. E, por vezes, perigosas... Mas apesar de tudo, sim, queria _e muito_ que aquele loiro alto, magro, bonito, gostoso, forte, grande, quente, pulsante, tivesse vindo a sua casa na noite anterior... E fizesse o que bem entendesse...

Tinha posto as mãos no pulso do desconhecido, e quando percebeu, levou um susto. Mas ele não tinha feito nada, continuava com a cabeça ao lado da sua, respirando no ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se todo. Era tão bom, não queria soltar... Sentia a mão quente e pesada dele subindo por seus quadris e sua cintura, apertando-a.

O rapaz não tinha feito nada porque queria saber qual seria a reação. Sorriu satisfeito, sentindo o medo que o baixinho emanava de todos os seus poros, misturados com ansiedade, prazer e luxúria... Seus sentimentos favoritos. Passou a arranhar a pela alva da cintura do loirinho, olhando a cara de dor agora virada para cima com a boca aberta, suando frio, tentando respirar...

Retirou finalmente a mão do pescoço dele e a meteu por dentro da camisa também, apertando e arranhando ainda mais aquela tão gostosa cintura fina. Pôde ouvir um gemido alto saindo de seus lábios entreabertos, tomado pelo susto. Sentiu também suas mãozinhas trêmulas indo parar em seus ombros, mas novamente nada fez... Estava mais preparado dessa vez, nenhuma imagem do passado iria atrapalhar sua noite.

Ruki não conseguia apertar os ombros dele como gostaria, estava fraco por ter ficado tanto tempo com pouco ar e pela dor no pescoço. Ofegava mais que nas noites anteriores, além de estar tremendo feito vara verde. Aquelas mãos fortes apertando todo seu abdômen e tórax dificultava mais ainda a respiração, além de estar deixando marcas que ficariam verdes depois, juntando-se às que já existiam. Marcas de dedos fortes... Mas deliciava-se com aquele corpo se esfregando no seu, podia sentir todo seu calor, e ele estava começando a ficar com uma pequenina camada de suor sobre a pele... Isso por causa de contatos com seu próprio corpo... Estremeceu ainda mais.

Estava tentando colocar os dedos trêmulos por dentro da alça da regata preta que o loiro vestia quando teve sua camisa retirada violentamente por ele, que o fez bater com as costas na parede fria com força. Ficou só de cueca.

- Aaahhh que frio!... – gritou o pequeno, involuntariamente.

- ... não gosta de frio? – ouviu-o perguntar.

Balançou negativamente a cabeça com os olhos apertados. Detestava frio, ainda não sabia por que não tinha comprado um aquecedor pro corredor também. Foi então imprensado ainda mais contra a parede, sentindo mais partes do corpo quase completamente exposto encostarem no frio. Tinha seus pulsos seguros por ele, sendo arrastados pela parede para cima e para baixo mudando de direção, para pegar mais superfícies frias. Sentia-o lamber seu peito, seu pescoço, seu rosto... Somente para fazê-lo sentir mais frio. Mas podia sentir a língua quente e áspera, o hálito... E um desejo enorme de beijar aquela boca maravilhosa foi tomando conta de seus pensamentos.

Sentiu-se aliviado quando ele o puxou mais pra perto de seu corpo, abraçando-o fortemente envolvendo sua cintura e suas costas. Suspirou e virou a boca contra o pescoço cheiroso e apetitoso do desconhecido. Estava com ímpetos de morder enquanto ele andava para o lado, e quando pousou as mãozinhas nos braços fortes do rapaz, foi virado de frente repentinamente, encostando com a barriga na parede gélida.

- AAHH!! – gritou de susto. Realmente não esperava por isso.

O rapaz observou-o contrair-se todo, tremendo, e pôde sentir as bolinhas na pele do pequeno, demonstrando o quanto arrepiado estava de frio. Ruki continuou gemendo, entredentes, de frio, de medo. Havia acabado de dizer que não gostava de frio e ele faz isso? Procurou não imaginar o que ainda estava por vir...

Encostou a testa na parede e gemeu mais, enquanto era completamente amassado, sentindo os movimentos rítmicos dos quadris do rapaz. Sentiu uma vontade tremenda de segurar seu membro, que estava pegando fogo. Mas resolveu deixar isso para o outro, claro. Estava querendo tanto, desde aquela noite...

Virou então a cabeça de lado e pôs os dedos na frente da boca aberta, e colocou o dedo médio pra dentro, chupando-o sugestivamente. Isso fez o loiro mais alto gemer pela primeira vez, desafivelando o cinto gasto e abaixando as calças com rapidez. Colocou as duas mãos por dentro da cueca do pequeno por trás e encaixou seu membro entre as nádegas do menor. Apertou-as com força, eram macias... Foi apertando os quadris e esfregando os dedos, até encostar os lados das mãos no membro dele, e perceber que não estava tão ereto quanto imaginava.

– Que é? Vai ficar assim só por causa de uma parede friazinha? – reclamou. Segurou então com força aquele membro, fazendo-o gritar bem alto, levantando a cabeça.

Ah, Ruki havia esperado tanto tempo pra isso! Suas pernas cederam ante aquela mão no lugar onde mais desejava que estivesse no momento e tombou pra um lado. Sentiu ser levantado pela virilha por uma das mãos do rapaz e movimentos de vai-e-vem com a outra. E não conseguiu mais fechar a boca.

Havia voltado a suar frio, mesmo com a pele ainda arrepiada. Arrastava a bochecha na parede, e aquelas sensações totalmente novas e desconhecidas o inundavam, misturando prazer e medo de um jeito que nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse sentir. Não sabia como ainda estava respirando, queria dizer para ele afrouxar um pouco mais a mão, mas a dor já estava transformada em prazer... E não saía mais nada de sua boca a não ser ar quente e pequenos gemidos agudos e constantes.

O mais velho não entendia o por quê daquelas reações tão fortes vindas do menor. Afinal, ele obviamente já deveria ter sentido isso antes. Mas também não conseguia entender o por quê das _suas_ próprias reações e sensações estarem tão fortes... Porque também já havia estado com outro homem antes...

Sentia seu coração bater rápido, por quê? Não conseguia segurar a vontade de morder aquele pescoço, arranhar aquela pele alva e macia do pequeno. Percebeu as mãos trêmulas dele pousarem sobre sua cabeça, puxando-a para perto do ouvido. Chupou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha, que estava bem na frente de sua boca, sem titubear. Respirava forte... Por que sentia isso? Olhava praquela carinha contraída de dor, sentia as mãozinhas apertando sua cabeça, ouvia os gemidos emitidos com aquela voz grave e tão bonita que tinha, e sentia mais e mais vontade de apertá-lo.

Aliás... Por que tinha voltado àquela casa?? À procura de um... homem? Que mais parecia um menino... Absolutamente o contrário de suas últimas vezes...

- Ah... aahh... aaahhn... ahnnnn... – a voz rouca do baixinho saía, fazendo o maior segurar os cabelos também loiros do menor com a mão livre.

– Você... você quer, não quer? – sussurrou, bem no ouvido do menor.

Viu então o pequeno dirigir-lhe um olhar pervertido com os olhos entreabertos e mordendo os lábios. Passou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos com a mão, grunhindo ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer que o outro emitia cada vez mais alto. Estava com seu membro também muito ereto, logicamente, e esfregando-o entre as nádegas expostas depois de ter abaixado a cueca do loirinho até o meio das coxas. Deixava rastros de lubrificação no lombo dele, e pouco se importava com isso.

Viu Ruki mover os quadris para frente involuntariamente. Percebeu que ele estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, pois começou a se contrair mais e virou o rosto para a parede novamente.

"_Mas já??_", pensou.

E foi neste momento que resolveu abrir as mãos e largar tudo, encostando-as na parede e empurrando-se para trás com passos largos, ofegante. Ficou olhando o pequeno perder o equilíbrio e escorregar os pés para trás, acabando por cair de joelhos no chão.

As pequenas pernas de Ruki estavam bambas demais, além de estar com o corpo totalmente apoiado no do rapaz. Claro, nunca esperaria por isso! Caiu sentado para trás, os cotovelos também trêmulos se apoiando no chão, tentando segurar suas costas de encostarem no piso frio e indesejado.

- Rápido demais...! – reclamou o moço da faixa, visivelmente contrariado.

Ruki não sabia o que pensar, quanto mais falar, a cabeça rodava. Virou-se para trás com dificuldade e só conseguiu ver a silhueta do rapaz desaparecendo na cozinha.

- E-ei! E-espera...!! – tentou gritar, mas a voz mal saía.

E nesse momento parou, olhando o corredor vazio. Deu-se conta de que tinha deixado seu corpo à mercê de um homem totalmente desconhecido e que gostava de vê-lo sofrer.

Sequer sabia seu nome...

Virou-se para frente com a visão turva. Seu membro pulsava, implorava por alívio. MALDITO!! Por que parou daquela maneira?? Estava _quase_ no final... Parou justo na pior hora!! O segurou gentilmente... Mas nada poderia ser comparado às mãos daquele cara.

Sabia... Desde a primeira vez que as tinha sentido em seus ombros, tinha certeza que aquelas mãos saberiam exatamente o que fazer nele. E acertara... Devia ter se masturbado na noite passada. Porque agora estava todo dolorido e teria ele mesmo que terminar o trabalho sujo.

Terminou de tirar a cueca folgada e jogou-a num canto. Sorriu, fracamente, ao lembrar que tinha feito a escolha certa: ela era mais útil que uma boxer apertada, difícil de pôr a mão dentro.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e andou cambaleante até o banheiro. Sentou-se na privada e começou a acariciar-se, imaginando as mãos fortes que tinham acabado de estar ali. Ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, os apertos e arranhões, ainda podia ouvir seus grunhidos, sentir o calor de sua pele, sua camada fina de suor misturando-se ao seu...

Terminou rapidamente e finalmente conseguiu relaxar o corpo, não da maneira que gostaria, claro, e encostou-se na parede atrás. Mesmo suando, ainda ofegante e com todas as sensações à flor da pele, o sono resolveu bater de uma maneira avassaladora. Levantou-se antes que dormisse sentado na privada, deu descarga e lavou as mãos. Andou o mais rápido que pôde até o quarto, mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

Desabou na cama e olhou o relógio com os olhos praticamente fechados: **2:07**.

Meia hora, só?? Não podia crer... Queria mais, muito mais...

Mas agora só queria saber de dormir. Também... Ficou exausto por três noites seguidas...

.

* * *

~.~.~

_Espero que esteja ao agrado de vocês! o/_


	4. Quarta Noite

**Capítulo 4 – Quarta Noite**

* * *

**.**

_Capítulo pesado!!! Não tem lemon, mas tem descrições detalhadas (até demais) de outras coisas! D~_

_Não leia se não gostar!!!!! Já estão avisados~! XD_

_Espero que gostem!! ^__^~_

_._

* * *

Ruki tinha dado sorte naquele dia. Claro que não conseguiu terminar o trabalho a tempo, mas o chefe nem ligou pois viajaria naquela mesma tarde. Como não podia ir pra casa porque tinha que cumprir horário, o pequeno aproveitou para se jogar no sofá da salinha e dormir todo o sono acumulado de três noites.

Acordou quase meia-noite: todos tinham ido embora assim que deu 17 horas e deixaram ele lá, sozinho. Malditos! Justo nesse dia a Hoshi-san não estava lá pra acordá-lo e chutá-lo direto pra casa! Pelo menos não pegou a hora do rush...

Chegou em casa, tomou um belo banho, jantou qualquer coisa congelada e jogou-se na cama. Mas estava sem sono, logicamente. Tinha dormido a tarde e a noite inteiras! Estava era apreensivo, fitando o teto.

Pensando naquele misterioso ladrão. Ele realmente tinha voltado... Sentiu calafrios subindo pela barriga e arqueou levemente as costas, de tão fundo que suspirou com as lembranças. Aquelas mãos eram tão maravilhosas... Mas ainda não acreditava que tinha quase chegado ao orgasmo rápido daquele jeito. Tinha estragado tudo! Passou as mãos pelo rosto, devagar, e quando elas estavam em sua boca, virou os olhos para o relógio.

**1:00**

Sentou-se na cama num pulo. _Já uma hora???_ Seu coração disparou. Segurou o peito e sentiu uma inquietação enorme tomar conta de si.

Virou-se e deitou de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro. Na última noite, o rapaz da faixa não disse se iria voltar... Encolheu-se e virou a cabeça pro outro lado, afundando-a no travesseiro.

Será que ele não tinha gostado? Talvez o tivesse achado um merdão por ter terminado muito rápido... Ou talvez achou que um cara necessitado assim não teria graça nenhuma. E se não voltasse mais? Engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração apertar, enquanto esticava seu corpo. Não podia!

Tinham sido duas noites só... Ah, como podia se sentir assim por causa de _duas_ noites?? Somente _DUAS NOITES_??? Abriu as pernas o máximo que pôde, deixando um pé pra fora da cama e o outro na parede.

Virou a cabeça de novo, tentando não pensar nisso. Mas a luzinha vermelha do relógio chamou sua atenção, e olhou automaticamente para lá.

**1:13**

Ficou fitando o relógio contando os segundos, de acordo com os dois pontinhos piscando. Esfregava o pé na parede, pra cima e pra baixo. O aquecedor do quarto estava ligado, portanto a parede estava quente. Bem diferente do corredor...

As imagens da noite anterior passeavam em sua cabeça e a respiração ficou mais rápida. Fechou os olhos, lembrando de todos os detalhes. As lambidas, as mordidas, os apertos, a voz... As mãos...

Novamente tudo o que aconteceu na primeira noite repetiu-se em sua cabeça como um filme. Ele começou a ofegar, arrastando a bochecha no travesseiro. Logo depois, a segunda noite. Mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos, lembrando de todo aquele desespero. Então a terceira. E nessa, sentimentos muito fortes invadiram seu corpo, fazendo-o se contorcer.

_"Você... você quer, não quer?"_

Queria... Queria tudo... Tudo e qualquer coisa que fizesse, ele queria, queria e muito...

Colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça e o apertou, após ouvir seu próprio gemido. Gemeu com lembranças? Como podia??

Essa noite ele estava muito bem acordado e disposto, diferentemente das outras. Mas não estava se sentindo _nada _bem. Exatamente ao contrário, sentia uma inquietação horrível, a cabeça doía... Pensando no quanto queria aquele cara de novo. No quanto queria sentir aquele cheiro e aquele calor de novo...

Escorregou seu tronco para trás arrastando o peito na cama, com as pernas ainda dobradas e os braços esticados. Ficou numa posição que lembrava um sapo largado. O que não ajudou em nada em relação ao seu baixo ventre, que começou a senti-lo quente. Bem quente...

Esticou os braços, levantando o tronco rapidamente. Ele não disse que voltaria! _Ele não disse que voltaria!!_ Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por que esse nervosismo todo?? Apertou os olhos e achou que estivesse a ponto de chorar.

Deixou cair a cabeça e ela ficou pendendo. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que focalizou foi justamente o volume que estava ali, no seu calção. Logo em sua mente aparecia, bem nítida, a mão do rapaz loiro ali. Bem ali, apertando, movendo-se pra cima e pra baixo...

Estava tão apreensivo que foi dobrando lentamente os cotovelos, com a boca e os olhos entreabertos, fitando seu baixo ventre com a visão turva. Obrigando-se a não olhar o relógio. Ele despertaria na hora certa. Será que passaria novamente uma noite horrível que nem a de dois dias atrás? Aliás, será que aquele ladrão maluco viria somente de dois em dois dias?? Que merda! Que merda!!

Finalmente encostou a testa no travesseiro. Deixou seu peito encostar na cama novamente, lentamente, enquanto ia esticando o pescoço, para fitar a cabeceira da cama. Deixou o queixo no travesseiro e ficou naquela mesma posição. Agora sim estava igualzinho a um sapo. Pouco se importava, não tinha ninguém vendo mesmo.

Fechou os dedos devagar, apertando os lençóis. Não queria pensar em mais nada, não queria aquele sofrimento de novo... Moveu os olhos pro relógio.

**1:29**

Ora, mas dessa vez o tempo passou rápido demais! Esticou o braço e desligou-o pesadamente antes que tocasse. Claro que tinha esquecido de pôr o remédio _e _a água ali, chegou tão avoado. Levantou-se com dificuldade, ficando de quatro. Cambaleou, mas logo sentou-se e virou a cabeça pra cima, suspirando. Estava sentindo o corpo pesado...

Pôs um pé pra fora da cama, seguido do outro. Ficou sentado na beira, inclinado para frente apoiando as mãos no colchão por um tempo. Aquela incômoda sensação entre as pernas continuava, só pra irritar. Finalmente tomou coragem e levantou de uma vez. Claro que ficou um pouco tonto, mas chegou na porta do quarto rapidamente. Recobrou-se apoiado na maçaneta, e suspirando, abriu-a sem fazer barulho.

Foi andando cambaleante até a cozinha. Pensou que estivesse até pior que na segunda noite... Mas claro que não estava. Era aquela dor de cabeça repentina que estava enchendo o saco. Chegou no final do corredor e, como já estava ficando de costume, parou, com o coração acelerado. Passou somente os olhos pela quina, e viu que não parecia ter nada na cozinha.

Puxou o ar com força e andou até lá, parando na porta. Olhou para os lados... Nada. Ninguém. Suspirou pela terceira vez. Olhou a janela por uns instantes, triste. Ele não vinha. Nem adiantava se desesperar.

Balançou a cabeça dolorida negativamente enquanto coçava a nuca, e andou arrastando os pés até o armário. Abriu-o, pegou o remédio e fechou-o olhando para baixo. Meteu a mão do lado do filtro para pegar seu copo. Posicionou-o embaixo da torneirinha e apertou a alavanca.

Ficou olhando a água cair dentro do copo, fazendo aquele barulho característico, enquanto apoiava a testa no galão azul. Piscou algumas vezes lembrando-se da primeira noite. E se ele tivesse percebido que o loiro estava ali? E se o tivesse visto assim que entrou na cozinha? Será que o que o atraiu foi justamente ele não ter percebido nada, somente depois? Mas, nesse caso... seria por ele ser... um estúpido...?

Sorriu tristemente, com os olhos entrefechados, enquanto levantava o copo e virava-se novamente para a janela. Queria molhar um pouco a boca antes de sentir o gosto horrível do comprimido. Encostou a borda nos lábios e abriu os olhos...

- AAAAAHHH!! – berrou, deixando o copo cair no chão, molhando tudo.

Cambaleou para trás e só não caiu porque sentiu ser segurado pelos cabelos. Fechou os olhos pela dor e segurou o antebraço de quem estava puxando sua cabeça com as duas mãos. Tentou abrir um pouco os olhos e os virou para cima. E abriu-os o máximo que pôde, juntamente com a boca.

Era ele! Ele estava ali! Ele estava ali, bem ali, na sua frente!! Como assim?!? Como não o tinha percebido?? _De novo!?_

- Ch-che-chegou a-agora? A-a-agora? – gaguejou. O susto fora tão grande que não conseguia respirar direito, quanto mais manter-se em pé. Tremia descontroladamente.

- Sim. – respondeu, seco.

O rapaz o olhava sorrindo de lado. Novamente o baixinho não tinha percebido sua presença ali, e achou isso bem interessante. O pequeno quase morreu de susto e estava tremendo feito vara verde, de tanto medo e expectativa. Sentiu calafrios na barriga, e mordeu metade do lábio inferior. Como é que esse carinha conseguia mexer tanto assim com ele?

Ruki arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo mordendo o lábio e o olhando como se estivesse morrendo de fome. Sentiu um estranho medo do que ele pretendia. Lembrou que ainda não tinha tomado o remédio, e não podia demorar muito.

– Ah ah... De-deixa.. deixa eu tomar... o remédio... – tentou falar, enquanto o outro o olhava curioso. – E-eu eu não tomei... não tomei ontem na hora que de-

O mais velho até hoje ainda não sabe porque que virou o rosto do menor para o filtro, pra que ele pudesse tomar o tal remédio. Talvez fosse a expectativa do que iria fazer, e queria que o nanico curtisse bastante... Coisa que nunca sentiu antes.

Ruki também não entendeu mas resolveu não pensar muito, senão não conseguiria fazer nada. Jogou a mão ao lado do filtro novamente, encontrando por pura sorte outro copo ali. Encheu-o de água tremendo muito e pegou o comprimido de qualquer maneira. Mordeu mas o dividiu em duas partes completamente diferentes. Já era difícil engolir as metades normalmente, que dirá com ele ali bem atrás, respirando forte e apertando a cabeça que já estava dolorida!

Sentindo a testa ser batida no galão e doer ainda mais, não hesitou em colocar o pedaço menor na boca o mais rápido que podia, sugando a água logo em seguida com dificuldade.

– Você divide essa merda pra conseguir engolir? – perguntou o mais alto em tom divertido, bem no seu ouvido.

Estremeceu e ficou vermelho de vergonha. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, pensando que ele deveria o achar um completo babaca. Mas era exatamente o contrário.

– Eu...

– Toma logo! – gritou, rindo quando o menor assustou-se.

– Ah! Tá, tá...! – fechou os olhos e jogou o pedaço maior lá na garganta, tomando um gole gigante pra ver se conseguia engolir mais rápido. Tossiu muito, mas conseguiu. – Pro-pronto... – falou colocando o copo na bancada e virou-se, ainda tossindo um pouco.

O maior estava se divertindo. Como conseguiu achar uma pérola daquela? Aliás, podia se divertir de todas as maneiras que quisesse com ele. Decidiu-se: realmente seria sua válvula de escape.

Chegou bem perto do rosto do pequeno, estreitando os olhos, sem largar seus cabelos. Abriu a boca vendo o pequeno se encolher todo, engolindo em seco e olhando no seu olho aparente com uma expressão clara de medo.

- Hoje... – começou, descendo a mão para a nuca do menor, vendo-o estremecer diante da voz ameaçadora. – Você não poderá encostar em mim...

Ruki abriu bem os olhos e inspirou com força, acabando por tossir mais uma vez. Pôs as mãos na frente da boca e tossiu de novo, enquanto o rapaz passava um braço por sua cintura e o levantava do chão. Ficou com o nariz bem em seu pescoço, e fechou os olhos enquanto inspirava aquele cheiro tão delicioso. Já podia sentir seu membro crescendo, e imaginava mil coisas que o misterioso homem poderia fazer com isso.

Ele andou até o outro lado da cozinha, e jogou-o na parede ao lado da entrada de serviço do apartamento, antes que o pequeno mordesse aquele pescoço involuntariamente. Dessa vez não estava gelada; a cozinha era o cômodo mais quente da casa.

O que será que ele pretendia? Não encostar de novo? Queria torturá-lo?? Mas era isso mesmo que ele estava fazendo... Torturando-o, somente para ver sua cara de medo e ansiedade. O coração continuava disparado, ante a expectativa.

O loiro então esfregou suas mãos até o pescoço do menor, onde apertou, somente para ver aquela carinha se retorcer de dor. Mordeu sua própria boca, arrastando os dentes no lábio inferior diante daquela imagem. Desceu-as para os quadris e subiu-as novamente por dentro da camisa, arranhando o peito e os braços do pequeno ao retirá-la. Jogou-a para o lado e atacou o pescoço exposto, arrancando um rápido gemido dele.

Viu as mãos do menor pairando no ar, querendo encostar e sem poder. Aproveitou a repentina empolgação de torturá-lo novamente para lamber do pescoço até a orelha, mordendo o lóbulo enquanto apertava a cintura.

- Nem. Pense. – disse, pausadamente.

Soou absurdamente ameaçador, somente para o pequeno recolher as mãos e puxar o ar com dificuldade, carregado de apreensão. O maior então soltou o ar pela boca, ruidosamente, fechando os olhos. Como que aquele pequenino conseguia ser tão gostoso??

Retirou rapidamente sua camisa, jogando em um canto qualquer e esfregou as mãos pelo peito do menor, subindo-as em direção aos ombros, seguindo para os braços abertos. Posicionou seu ouvido bem ao lado da boca molhada e aberta, só para ouvi-lo ofegar.

Ruki nem sabia mais se estava com dor de cabeça ou não, diante dos movimentos do maior. Ele parecia mais... feliz? Imaginou o porquê da felicidade, mas preferiu não pensar muito nisso.

Aliás, ele não teria nem como pensar em qualquer outra coisa, pois o outro começou a abaixar e descer a cabeça pelo seu corpo, passando a língua por todos os cantos. As mordidas no começo estavam leves, fazendo-o arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo. Mas, no abdômen, elas se tornaram muito mais fortes, e acabou gemendo de dor em cada uma.

Sentiu as mãos dele descerem seu calção junto com a boxer, lentamente, até o meio das coxas, enquanto a cabeça se dirigia para lá. Sentiu-se mais quente ainda e encostou-se todo na parede, com o coração acelerado. Ele não parava de morder, arranhar, e tudo o mais que ele gostava... Levantou a cabeça para fitar o teto enquanto sentia aquela língua na virilha. Será...? Será que...?

O maior divertia-se demais ouvindo os gemidos de dor do pequeno. Mordeu a virilha dele com força, para ouvir um alto grito de dor. Gemeu com essa reação ainda com os dentes cravados, e o pequeno sentiu reverberar aquele gemido bem nas suas partes. Escorregou um pouco as costas na parede, já estava começando a suar. As pernas trêmulas não permitiam segurar-se direito nem nesse momento, quanto mais...

Colocou as mãos no rosto e apertou com força por causa do pensamento, e sentiu sua lubrificação escorrer pelo membro completamente ereto.

Não era possível... Tinha quase certeza de que esse cara o havia detestado por ter terminado tão rápido, e agora ele ameaçava assim? O que queria, levar um jato na cara?? Tinha certeza de que não iria agüentar muito tempo novamente. Estava pronto pra segurar mais se fosse com a mão... Mas _assim_??? Já era apelação!

Sentiu a língua dele subindo pelo seu abdômen, passando pelo peito, pelo pescoço, até chegar no queixo e parar. Ah... Porque ele não continuou só mais um pouquinho...? Abriu os olhos e assustou-se com aquele olho apertado bem na sua frente. Fechou a boca e prendeu a respiração quando ele encostou a testa na sua.

- Não quero que encoste em mim, assim como não quero me divertir por somente alguns segundos... Acho bom você se segurar, senão...

Não terminou a frase. Deixou Ruki com os olhos o mais arregalados que conseguia e com o coração aos pulos. Senão o quê?? Não voltaria?? Não, isso não... Definitivamente não!! Não sabia como, mas se seguraria, com certeza. Sentiu aquelas mãos fortes apertarem sua cintura e arranharem com força, e não conseguiu conter um longo gemido. Ora, o proibido era encostá-lo, e não gemer, certo? Estava contente com a idéia, somente para lembrar-se em seguida de que estava na cozinha... E de lá, os sons podiam ser ouvidos pelos vizinhos bem mais facilmente.

Acabou gemendo novamente, mas de insatisfação. E logo depois de vergonha por ter gritado tão alto quando teve sua virilha mordida. Levou uma mão ao rosto, sentindo-o quente demais de vergonha. Teria que controlar o orgasmo, as mãos e também os gemidos?? Que merda! O maior nem ligou, estava mais preocupado em morder a barriga dele, abraçando-o, enquanto descia novamente para o tão desejado lugar, ajoelhando-se. Lembrou-se da primeira noite, quando fez isso involuntariamente.

Tinha ido rápido demais naquela noite. Não entendeu, ficou confuso demais. Esse baixinho o fizera esquecer completamente do planejamento! Pensou que não fosse adiantar de nada, mas... Ele pareceu querer mais, bem mais... E imaginou que seria um _ótimo_ investimento. Sentiu uma estranha vontade de visitá-lo novamente... E ficou empolgado, ante a possibilidade de, pela primeira vez, conseguir unir o útil ao agradável.

Aquele cheiro do pequeno era tentador demais. Era diferente, era... muito bom. Nunca imaginaria que fosse... Subiu suas mãos pelas costas definidas, arranhando-as enquanto mordia a outra virilha e ouvia o grito abafado de dor. Aquilo era bom, e queria aproveitar.

Olhou o membro ereto bem na sua frente avidamente, respirando com a boca aberta. Ruki podia sentir a respiração quente indo de encontro à sua parte mais quente ainda. Pulsava, implorava por aquela boca carnuda. Se não o podia beijar, pelo menos sentiria seus lábios ali...

Ruki olhou pra baixo, para depois se arrepender. Como se segurar por mais de cinco minutos vendo-o lamber os lábios daquele jeito?? O viu pôr a língua pra fora e achou melhor fechar seus olhos com força.

E foi a melhor coisa que fez. Somente sentir aquela língua molhada, quente e macia subindo por seu membro necessitado o fez pôr as duas mãos no rosto e apertá-las bem. O rapaz repetiu o gesto, e Ruki fechou as mãos, apertando os olhos para não abri-los. Repetiu novamente, dessa vez passando a língua em volta da cabeça, espalhando a lubrificação que escorria.

O rapaz desceu então a língua até a base, onde virou a cabeça e fechou a boca, tentando encostar os lábios do outro lado. Claro que não conseguiu, e acabou sorrindo. Ruki respirou fundo enquanto sentia a boca fechada subir, com a língua acariciando por dentro, até chegar na ponta. O pequeno teve que morder os dedos para não deixar suas mãos irem até os cabelos do maior. E acabou fechando seus dedos nos dentes enquanto gemia de boca aberta quando ele finalmente abocanhou seu membro, com tanta vontade.

O homem passou a língua pela ponta, sugando toda a lubrificação que insistia em sair sem freios. Começou então um movimento devagar de sobe e desce, enquanto mexia a língua por dentro. O menor não conseguia tirar os dedos de dentro da boca. Encostou a nuca na parede e apertou ainda mais os dedos, arqueando as costas e gemendo de acordo com os movimentos do maior. Este então apertou as coxas trêmulas à sua frente, e foi subindo as mãos até a cintura do pequeno, onde apertou novamente, com mais força. Encravou as unhas e foi descendo, arranhando tudo na volta, deixando marcas muito vermelhas na pele alva do baixinho.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem para abrir os olhos, Ruki teve que apertar a barriga para não gozar na mesma hora. A visão do rosto do maior _ali_, de olhos fechados, aproveitando enquanto chupava _seu_ membro, era demais. O pequeno se segurava na parede o quanto podia. Estava com as mãos fechadas, se segurando ao máximo para não dirigi-las para a cabeça dele.

Ofegava, de boca aberta virada para cima, enquanto o rapaz o estimulava com a mão e com a boca. Seu coração estava na garganta, e pensou que fosse sair quando ele resolveu massagear seus testículos. E depois lambê-los!! Não agüentou, teve que gemer, gemer alto, gemer várias vezes. Não se importava mais com vizinhos ou qualquer merda, era bom até que pensassem que ele estava comendo qualquer mulher, e o quanto estava gostando.

Ruki arranhava seus próprios quadris, já não agüentando mais. O ritmo do loiro estava tão bom, tão perfeito, tão... Já estava ali a mais tempo que podia imaginar agüentar, ainda mais com ele arranhando e apertando suas amigas cada vez mais forte... Doía, doía muito, mas era ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente bom.

A boca dele fazia movimentos perfeitos, fortes, doloridos... Exatamente como gostava. Arqueou novamente suas costas quando sentiu que não agüentaria mais. Toda a região do púbis estava doendo, doendo muito de tanto se segurar. Sentiu o rapaz apertar suas nádegas e fazer movimentos mais curtos com a boca, justamente esperando ele terminar.

E nesse momento, jogou sua cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo em que se desfazia na boca do maior, deixando jorrar todo seu liquido, enquanto saía um gemido comprido e lânguido de sua garganta, inundando todo ambiente de puro prazer. Fez alguns movimentos involuntários com os quadris para frente, enquanto o maior puxava ainda algumas vezes seu membro para sair tudo, e lambia a pontinha, para não deixar nenhum vestígio ali, somente saliva.

O menor ofegava rápido, incessantemente, tentando ao máximo ajeitar a visão turva. Queria muito ver aquela cena, precisava... Ver o mais alto engolindo tudo o que sugara, lambendo os lábios em seguida.

Nunca imaginara passar por algo assim. Nenhuma mulher conseguira proporcioná-lo tamanho prazer.. Ficou parado, boquiaberto, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ver e de passar. O rapaz empurrou sua barriga, encostando-o na parede. Mas estava molhado de suor, e foi escorregando, até sentar no chão, com o olhar fixo no homem sorrindo de lado que se levantava à sua frente.

Ele simplesmente se virou e, jogando a camisa sobre o ombro, andou calmamente à janela por onde entrara. Ruki ficou olhando, hipnotizado. Ele subiu na pia do tanque e agachou-se, apoiando as mãos nos batentes da janela, pronto para pular. Do nada o pequeno abriu os olhos, ao lembrar de um fato muito importante.

- Ah...! S-seu nome! Seu nome!! – gritou o mais alto que pôde, com o resto de voz que ainda tinha, inclinando-se para frente.

O rapaz virou a cabeça para o lado e olhou-o com o canto dos olhos.

- Reita.

Disse-lhe sem sair da posição, ainda o olhando. Sorriu, para logo depois pular e desaparecer das vistas de Ruki. De primeira assustou-se com o fato dele ter simplesmente _pulado a janela_, mas depois...

- Reita... – repetiu.

Finalmente... Finalmente sabia o nome dele! Abriu um largo sorriso e seu coração palpitou de maneira diferente. Sabia que aquele devia ser algum tipo de apelido, mas mesmo assim... Sentia-se muito feliz por finalmente saber como chamá-lo.

Para logo depois se sentir um idiota, por ficar ultra-feliz em saber somente o apelido daquele que gostava de vê-lo sofrer.

Escorregou mais, deitando-se no chão da cozinha. Ficou ali, esperando normalizar a respiração e as batidas do coração. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de tudo que acabara de acontecer. As outras noites tinham sido maravilhosas...

Mas... essa vez... tinha sido... _TÃÃÃO _boa...

.

.

* * *

~.~.~

_Suas amigas = suas bolas_

_^^;;;;;;;;; Desculpa gente, fiquei com vergonha de escrever isso, além de achar que quebraria legal o clima..._

_Então, como os meninos costumam chamá-las assim, assim serão chamadas! xD; _

_E aí, o que acharam?? *____*_

_Espero que tenham gostado! ^____^~_


	5. Quinta Noite?

**Capítulo 5 – Quinta Noite?**

* * *

.

_Está mais pra um quinto dia... xD_

_Por favor leiam as notas finais!!_

_Espero que gostem! ^__^~_

_._

* * *

Ruki acordou mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos, devido à grande claridade. Levou uma das mãos a eles, esfregando-os, enquanto apoiava a outra no chão quente e duro, levantando a parte de cima de seu tronco.

Peraí. Chão duro??

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, pondo a mão na testa atuando como viseira, e olhou para si: sem camisa, com as calças do pijama no meio das coxas. Exatamente como estava... quando o ladrão saiu!

Sentou-se rapidamente, para logo depois esfregar a coluna lombar enquanto apertava os olhos. Dormiu logo após o rapaz ir embora, no chão da cozinha mesmo, e acordou com a luz do sol batendo em sua cara! Como pôde??

Suspirou, desanimado. Ficou de joelhos para subir o calção e olhou a parede oposta.

**9:23**

CARALHO!! E já eram 9:23?? Estava completamente atrasado para o trabalho!!

Tentou levantar-se rápido, mas o corpo estava moído por ter dormido num chão duro, com o pescoço e a coluna completamente tortos. Desequilibrou e caiu pro lado, tendo que se segurar na geladeira à direita para conseguir levantar.

Foi andando todo torto até o banheiro de seu quarto a fim de tomar banho. Seu corpo ainda estava meio pegajoso devido ao suor da noite passada. Retirou o calção junto com a boxer e percebeu que havia esquecido sua camisa largada no chão da cozinha, exatamente onde Reita jogou.

Reita... Verdade, agora sabia seu nome... Sabia como chamá-lo, finalmente... Sorriu abrindo a água, um sorriso bobo de garotinho que ganhou doce. Entrou embaixo da ducha fria pra afastar esses pensamentos idiotas. Não era criança, apesar de parecer fisicamente. Tinha trabalho a fazer, prazos a cumprir, contas a pagar, casa para cuidar, pais para sustentar, vida para levar. Não podia ficar se acabando sem dormir por causa de um ladrão sem escrúpulos.

Mas que no momento era sua única fonte de prazer... Suspirou pesadamente, lembrando da fase sentimental horrível a qual passava, desde que soube de sua doença, e deixou escorregar o sabão. Agachou-se para pegar... Mas acabou sentando no chão do box. Apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos e ficou ali, pensando, com a água caindo nas costas, fazendo arder todos os arranhões.

Que merda... Não iria mesmo para o trabalho naquela manhã... Não achou que umas aventuras noturnas pudessem desnorteá-lo tanto...

Enrolou-se na toalha e olhou o calendário: sexta-feira! Dia do médico!! Como pôde esquecer?? Não que detestasse ir, mas... Como?! Não poderia ir ao trabalho de tarde e gastou a manhã toda viajando embaixo do chuveiro! Bateu a mão na testa e esfregou pela cara. Realmente estava em péssimas condições.

Riu triste, enquanto pegava o celular e mandava uma mensagem de texto para Hoshi-san, avisando que não iria. Ela respondeu preocupada, lembrando-o de almoçar e que faria bem ele ir ao happy-hour com os amigos. Mas não estava com fome nem com a menor vontade de comer. Ficou ouvindo música, deitado, até dar a hora, se aprontar e sair para o hospital. Nem se preocupou em colocar as lentes, foi de óculos mesmo.

Parou enquanto pegava seu chaveiro, ao lado da porta da cozinha. Ficou olhando aquele lugar, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido... Para logo balançar a cabeça e sair, batendo a porta.

Chegou no hospital e, como sempre, seu médico Tadashi-san estava feliz. Normalmente se contagiava com a alegria dele, mas nesse dia não conseguiu.

- E aí Matsumoto-kun, tudo certo? – disse alegremente, enquanto apertavam as mãos. – Alguma alteração? – perguntou, notando o quanto ele estava cabisbaixo.

- Hmm... Acho que... minha pressão... Parece um pouco mais alta... – disse, desanimado, sentando-se na cadeira.

- Ah... Isso é ruim... – disse o médico, pegando o aparelho. – Vamos medi-la.

Ajeitou o aparelho em Ruki, que apoiou o cotovelo do outro braço na cadeira e a mão no queixo, olhando pro fundo da sala. Já estava mais que acostumado a isso, mas mesmo assim não gostava.

- Realmente... – disse, olhando os ponteiros mostrarem a pressão em 13 por 10. – O que você anda fazendo heim?? – perguntou rindo, guardando o aparelho.

- Ah, acho que... – respondeu Ruki, com a mão sobre os olhos – Emoções novas... – e deixou escapar um sorriso.

O médico riu, mostrando que tinha entendido bem o que ele quis dizer com "emoções novas". Pediu para tirar a camisa e sentar-se na maca. Tadashi-san era amigo de Ruki a muito tempo e vinha cuidando dele o melhor possível. Conversavam normalmente sobre intimidades e nunca teve vergonha mas, dessa vez, o pequeno ficou encabulado demais ao tirar a camisa. Hesitou, mas tinha que tirar de qualquer maneira... Corou enquanto o médico via os ferimentos, arranhados, grandes e várias marcas vermelhas, roxas e verdes espalhadas pelo tronco dele com os olhos arregalados.

- Aaahh, olha aí! Violentas essas emoções, heim?! – disse o amigo, fazendo Ruki coçar a cabeça. – Matsumoto-kun, eu sei muito bem o quanto isso é bom... E o quanto você gosta também! – disse, olhando bem as feridas, com a mão no queixo, deixando o menor mais corado ainda – Fico muito feliz por você ter arranjado uma namorada que faça exatamente o que você gosta. Mas não pode vacilar, ne? Além de aprender a controlar essas suas "vontades", tem que avisar a ela sobre sua saúde! Senão vai demorar de melhorar, não é? E você não passou nada em cima desses cortes!!

O loiro abaixou a cabeça e estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra "namorada". Quem dera se fosse realmente... Mas não podia falar pro seu médico que não, era só um ladrão sádico e estuprador maravilhoso, que usa uma faixa no nariz e invade a casa pela janela da cozinha. Não tratava os ferimentos porque eram as únicas provas de que Reita não era somente um sonho...

– Ei, que vergonha é essa agora? Não me diga que é uma relação proibida?? – perguntou o médico, examinando as costas.

O pequeno arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

– Ah, não!! Não, não... não é... – não era o amante de alguma ninfomaníaca, se era isso que ele queria dizer.

– Hmmmm, Matsumoto-kun... – continuou, em tom preocupado, fazendo o menor o olhar assustado – Olha só, eu, como amigo e principalmente como médico, te aconselho a maneirar nas "emoções". Principalmente por aqui...

E apertou as costas, quase na linha da cintura. Ruki sentiu um grande arrepio percorrer sua espinha e suspirou bem forte, retesando o corpo. Ali era justamente o lugar que Reita mais gostava de apertar...

– Eu sei que todo o clima, sentimentos fortes e similares são maravilhosos, você faz muito bem em tê-los. Mesmo eles contribuindo, e bastante, para aumentar a sua pressão e alguns outros sintomas, o seu estágio da doença ainda permite senti-los normalmente. Isso é muito bom, não é? – Ruki assentiu, roxo de vergonha. – Mas sua situação pode piorar e muito se você sofrer apertões fortes que deixam marcas roxas gigantes exatamente neste lugar. Justamente nas suas adrenais! – o loirinho abaixou a cabeça, encolhendo-se. – Então trate de avisá-la o quanto antes sobre isso, ok? Ora vai, tudo bem, não precisa falar sobre a doença, até porque ela pode se assustar... – falou, percebendo o estado do amigo – Mas pode pedir pra ela apertar qualquer outro lugar... Não precisa ser necessariamente aqui, ne? – riu, divertido.

Ruki riu também, muito forçadamente. Era quase uma risada de desespero. O doutor pediu para deitar-se de costas enquanto pegava gaze e alguns medicamentos, para tratar das feridas. Ele aproveitou para esconder o quanto pôde sua cara entre os braços, não sabia onde enfiar de tanta vergonha.

Como avisar isso pra Reita?? Ia, por acaso, mandá-lo parar tudo que estava fazendo e dizer "peraí, aqui não"?!? Não achou que se continuasse daquele jeito, a doença pioraria... Mas ele gostava _TANTO_... Se o rapaz disse seu nome, era porque certamente voltaria. Não queria parar de vê-lo, de jeito nenhum...

Virou-se de frente e pôs as mãos entrelaçadas em cima do rosto corado. Estava em dúvida, mesmo sabendo que se decidisse falar alguma coisa com ele, não teria coragem de fazê-lo. O médico esfregava uma pomada nos chupões em seu abdômen mal sabendo que, muito provavelmente, na outra semana, novos estariam lá, bem roxos.

Acabou finalmente e pediu para levantar-se. Mas ele se sentou e chamou o doutor de volta, gaguejando. Este o olhou curioso enquanto o pequeno retirava as calças, já quase verde de vergonha, mostrando mais marcas e arranhões espalhados pelas pernas.

- Aaahh, seu safado... Olha o tamanho desses aqui!! – apontou para as feridas ainda abertas que o próprio Ruki tinha feito nos quadris – A noite foi boa ontem, heim? – disse brincando, pegando tudo novamente.

Quando terminou, o pequeno parecia feito de retalhos. A camisa e a calça compridas cobriam tudo, não tinha problema para andar na rua. Mas para fazer Ressonância Magnética... Tadashi-san foi na frente e conversou com os operadores da máquina, inventando qualquer história, para evitar olhares curiosos.

Ruki esperou os resultados deitado na maca do consultório. Estava quase dormindo quando saíram, mas ficou ultra-aliviado ao saber que não tinha nódulos novos. O médico o alertou novamente para tomar cuidado com aquela região e receitou mais um remédio. Mais uma merda de remédio com gosto ruim e horário idiota: meia hora antes do café da manhã.

Saiu do hospital já de noite. E ele havia chegado antes das 13h. Olhou o celular e viu mensagens dos amigos, o chamando para o happy-hour. Reita sempre chegava de madrugada, não teria problema ir.

Chegou no tal bar e ficou conversando besteira com os amigos, espairecendo. Tentou parecer o mais normal possível, para não provocar nenhuma pergunta que não quisesse responder. Mas é claro que não conseguiu enganar Hoshi-san. Ela o olhava sabendo que escondia alguma coisa... Mas ele desviava.

Já passava das 23h quando os amigos resolveram ir a uma boate. Não poderia ir àquela hora para sair antes das 1, não daria tempo e nem valia a pena. Os meninos quase o carregaram e o derrubaram da moto; ele teve que insistir muito, dizendo que tinha problemas pra resolver.

- Eu... Eu juro que conto... Depois... – disse para Hoshi-san, que o olhava já desesperada, sem saber o que se passava com o amigo.

Saiu em disparada para casa, pensando que teria que tirar todas aquelas gazes pinicantes, tomar banho e jantar antes de Reita chegar. Chegou e achou melhor deixar para comer depois... Não queria mais dores no estômago.

Tirou a roupa, olhou-se no espelho e viu o quão broxante estava com todos aqueles retângulos brancos e esparadrapos espalhados pelo corpo magro. Se o ladrão o visse assim, certamente o jogaria pela janela. Suspirou e retirou-as uma a uma com cuidado, deixando-as em cima da cama para colocá-las novamente mais tarde. Tomou um banho e vestiu um pijama diferente.

Estava ansioso demais. Só conseguia pensar em Reita e no que ele faria essa noite. Se na passada tinha feito aquilo demonstrando prazer e ainda dito seu nome... Não parava de tremer em expectativa. Será que faria isso mesmo? Será que seria mais violento ainda?

Não deitou. As outras noites foram angustiantes demais... Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, ofegando, olhando para a luzinha vermelha do relógio de vez em quando.

**00:55**

Seria muito sacrifício ficar parado no quarto ou rolando na cama. Apesar de que, se ele quisesse estuprá-lo, ali seria macio, pelo menos... Deu alguns socos na testa pelo pensamento esdrúxulo e principalmente por ter ficado excitado com a idéia.

Saiu do quarto em um impulso, andando rapidamente dessa vez até a cozinha, porque ainda demoraria até Reita chegar. Aproveitou para tomar logo seu remédio. Esfregou as mãos no peito, passou-as pelo cabelo, pelo pescoço. Estava incrivelmente ansioso. Sentou no chão encostado em um armário, de frente para a janela.

Se viesse dessa vez... Reita com certeza não se seguraria... Havia percebido que o rapaz gostou muito de tudo, muito mesmo... A cada noite chegava mais longe... Mas também ficava mais violento. Estremeceu lembrando de seu médico falando que a doença pioraria se continuasse assim.

Já passava de 1h e ele ali, nervoso, suando, alisando as canelas finas. Olhava do relógio para a janela, da janela para o relógio. Tentava olhar pra qualquer outro lugar, mas sempre voltava para a janela, depois o relógio. De novo aquelas horas malditas demorando tanto a passar!! Acompanhava o ponteiro dos segundos achando-o muito devagar. Como queria empurrá-lo para andar mais rápido!

**1:24**

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e entrelaçou os dedos na testa. Por que Reita chegava sempre nesse horário? Todas as noites ele havia chegado quase exatamente 1:30 da manhã. Justamente o mesmo horário de seu remédio...

Franziu o cenho. Por que tão tarde? Ainda não havia se perguntado isso. Para um ladrão, realmente seria bom chegar bem tarde, para esperar os donos da casa dormirem e roubar o que quisesse. Mas ele não tinha roubado nada! Pelo menos não que soubesse... Ou não _ainda_...

Pensou no que Reita poderia roubar dele e abanou a cabeça. Parecia uma menina virgem esperando o namorado para a primeira noite de sexo. Riu sozinho do quão patético era e suspirou olhando o relógio.

**1:27**

Abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e coçou a nuca molhada de suor. Estava tão necessitado assim? Deixar de ir numa boate, conhecer gente nova, mulheres bonitas, homens bonitos... Para ficar à mercê das vontades de um ladrão? Suspirou pesadamente, gemendo. Queria, sim, mas estava com medo... Muito medo de virar um hábito e sua doença piorar.

Bateu as mãos no chão se achando um completo idiota por esperar alguém que não daria a mínima para seu estado de saúde. Ele não deixaria de apertar sua cintura por causa de malditas glândulas defeituosas. Não deixaria de arranhá-lo, fazendo aumentar a pressão e os batimentos cardíacos absurdamente. Não saberia que o rubor e o suor excessivos eram decorrentes da doença.

Olhou o relógio novamente:

**1:32**

O coração acelerou absurdamente. Esticou as pernas no chão e ficou olhando fixo para a janela. A qualquer momento ele poderia chegar...

Inclinou-se para frente, mas estava com medo de se levantar. Na noite passada achou que não fosse e ele foi. Não queria levar um susto daquele tamanho novamente, piorando a situação. Estava totalmente desperto e atento, esperando.

Ficou parado por muito tempo, estático, respirando rápido, coração acelerado. Somente vento frio entrava por aquela janela. Olhou o relógio, nervoso.

**1:39**

Será que não viria novamente? Justamente nessa noite?? Puxou o ar fortemente e levantou. Recolocou os óculos pretos e andou passo a passo até a janela, tremendo. Fechou fortemente a boca e os olhos, tomou coragem e olhou: nada. Nenhuma movimentação.

Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Subiu no tanque e segurou firmemente o batente da janela para ver mais embaixo, tremendo muito. Como Reita conseguia fazer aquilo? Morava no segundo andar, mas era muito alto mesmo assim!

Olhou para baixo e pôde ver o play de seu prédio, do prédio à esquerda e a garagem do prédio à direita. Levantou o olhar e passeou pelas janelas vizinhas. Algumas acesas, outras com uma movimentação, a maioria apagada. Viu uma que chamou sua atenção: estava totalmente aberta com cortinas finíssimas, leves e brancas, balançando. Parecia de casa mal-assombrada. Era no seu prédio, alguns andares acima. Continuou passeando o olhar, abaixando-o.

Nesse momento ouviu um barulho vindo do seu play e se sobressaltou ao perceber um movimento. O coração acelerou, pensando que fosse Reita, mas... era só um gato correndo por cima dos muros.

Suspirou cansado e, revirando os olhos, desceu do tanque. Não era possível!! Não foi a uma festa porque queria esperá-lo... e ele não aparece?! Sentiu-se a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Ou melhor, burra.

Deveria ter adivinhado. Ele parecia feliz na noite anterior, por que voltaria nessa?? Devia ter arranjado algo melhor pra fazer, do que invadir apartamentos de nanicos masoquistas doentes necessitados.

Fechou a janela com força e se xingou inteiro por acreditar que Reita voltaria. Reita... ele tinha dito seu nome... pra que? Pra ter o que gemer, enquanto lembrava?? Maldito!! Esfregou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Sentiu a barriga roncar e lembrou-se de que não tinha almoçado nem jantado. Revirou os olhos abrindo o armário, pegou uma daquelas sopas instantâneas e pôs tudo numa caneca com água fria mesmo. Não queria perder mais tempo ali. Mexeu e foi bebendo para o quarto, totalmente desolado.

Tinha esperado tanto por essa noite... Deixou a caneca na estante e viu os curativos em cima da cama. Parou e gemeu desanimado, largando o tronco para frente, lembrando que teria que colocar tudo de volta. E que tinha tirado totalmente à toa!!

"_Pelo menos não teve novos..._" pensou, recolocando todas as gazes.

Deitou-se finalmente e, mais frio, conseguiu sentir as feridas doloridas incomodando. Torceu o nariz e virou-se de bruços, apertando fortemente o travesseiro contra a cabeça, fazendo força para esquecer a noite idiota.

Reita havia arregalado os olhos ao ver o baixinho com óculos. Não pensou que usasse; todas as vezes que o tinha visto na rua ele estava sem e quando olhava seus olhos não parecia estar com lentes. Não ficava feio, ao contrário, até combinava.

Estava se divertindo olhando pra cara confusa e decepcionada dele, mas levou um susto quando o viu direcionar o olhar justamente para onde estava. Pegou a primeira coisa que sentiu em sua mão e tacou pela janela, assustando um gato e fazendo-o correr em direção ao prédio vizinho.

Ora, como _ele _teve que precisar da sorte de ter um gato ali para desviar o olhar de uma pessoa? Como conseguiu se desconcentrar dessa maneira?? Olhava boquiaberto, de cenho franzido, para baixo, logo levantando para a janela do pequeno. Estava vazia e a viu sendo fechada com violência.

Suspirou fortemente, apoiando-se no parapeito e se empurrando para dentro. Virou e viu-se em uma sala de estar absolutamente normal, absolutamente desconhecida. Já conhecia essas cenas e estava mais que acostumado a esses sentimentos. Entrou na cozinha andando no mais absoluto silêncio. Abriu a geladeira, procurou uma cerveja e a abriu, abafando o som com sua camisa. Tomou um grande gole e suspirou.

Tinha ido pra lá exatamente para vê-lo, mas... sabia que não conseguiria se controlar. Não conseguiria parar na hora para fazer o que deveria fazer. Sentou-se no chão quente da cozinha desconhecida e continuou tomando da cerveja.

Já havia se perguntado isso, mas... _COMO aquele coisinha conseguia ser tão gostoso???_ Tinha vontade de apertar, apertar bem forte, arranhar, morder, lamber, sentir o gosto do suor, beijar, sentir todos os cantinhos daquele corpo trêmulo e tão quente. Fazê-lo ofegar, gemer, gritar de prazer, de dor... Como adorava ver aquele rosto contraído de medo, ansiedade, expectativa... O olhando querendo mais, querendo sentir suas mãos... Tinham sido somente três noites e já estava ficando viciado naquele corpo delicioso, que tinha um gosto tão bom.

Encostou a lata gelada na testa e fechou os olhos. Havia escolhido muito bem seu escape, mas teria que tomar cuidado... justamente para não viciar demais. Se não conseguisse cobrar, teria que se controlar pra não perder metade de suas noites com ele. Seu chefe não o perdoaria _nunca_ se soubesse que estaria gastando tempo e energia com alguém que não daria nenhum retorno.

Levantou amassando a latinha e abriu a geladeira de novo, à procura de algo para comer. Viu um croissant e sorriu de lado ao lembrar dos vários que encontrou na geladeira do pequeno. Abriu a gaveta de frutas e pegou uma maçã.

Mordeu-a e lembrou-se daquela primeira noite, em que entrou no apartamento mais aleatório de todos e o dono nem percebeu sua presença lá, no meio da cozinha, comendo o cereal dele. Sentiu calafrios tão fortes olhando aquele corpo que não resistiu de tentar alguma coisa com o pequeno ser avoado.

Continuou comendo a maçã olhando para o teto, lembrando-se que foi na terceira noite só para conferir e quase gozou também com aquelas reações tão fortes, inesperadas. Ele era TÃO delicioso... Não imaginava que o gosto de seu líquido pudesse ser melhor que o já conhecido.

Pegou um saco e foi até a despensa para enchê-lo de biscoitos e salgadinhos, segurando a maçã com os dentes. Saiu fechando a porta, vendo que já eram quase três da manhã. Foi novamente à geladeira e jogou dentro do saco todos os pães, sanduíches e frutas que encontrou.

Jogou o resto da maçã no chão, abriu a janelinha da cozinha e a atravessou com o saco preso no cinto. Olhou para cima e não resistiu de subir e dar uma olhada naquela cozinha. Teve que segurar fortemente seus ímpetos de entrar logo e atacá-lo bem em cima de sua cama, de surpresa... Arrancar aquele uniforme velho e morder todo o peito, ouvindo-o ofegar... Apertar e arranhar os quadris com força, ouvindo-o gemer... Lamber e chupar aquele membro quente e pulsante, ouvindo gemidos altos e constantes... Dobrar suas pernas e o penetrar com força, só para ouvi-lo gritar de dor, com a cara contorcida e a boca totalmente aberta...

Bateu a testa no parapeito e desceu rapidamente até o play. Se continuasse com aqueles pensamentos, acabaria entrando mesmo. Riu ao ver que foi um pequeno Buda de ferro que arremessara do outro apartamento. Pegou-o e guardou no bolso.

Andou sorrateiro pelos prédios e muito rápido quando alcançou a rua. Já tinha planos para a noite seguinte.

.

.

* * *

~.~,~

_Então, então! Esse capítulo veio recheado de informações!! /o/_

_Tadinho do Ruki D: A doença dele não está grave... mas pode ficar, se continuar deixando o Reita sadicão fazer tudo o que quiser heauiehauieha D~ _

_Darei mais detalhes dela com o passar dos capítulos! o/_

_Não teve encontro dessa vez D: mas pra compensar, pus um bônus com os pensamentos pervertidos do Reita hohoho~ |D _

_O que acharam?? *___*_

_Espero que tenham gostado! ^____^~_


End file.
